Obsessive
by KookyComics
Summary: Bellatrix's extreme obsessive behaviour threatens her life, her family, and her partnership with The Dark Lord, Voldemort. However, She can't seem to help herself.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this fan fiction. Sadly

Chapter 1

1982, February 13th 11:02 PM

Bellatrix wriggled with anticipation, today she would break out of the horrible prison that was Azkaban. Finally she would see Lord Voldemort. Be able to hear him speak. Recently she had felt her dark mark burn and knew he was back.

The only way she was going to escape was to get outside help from the Dementors that her Lord had been using.

only a few more hours, soon I'll be back!

After a while, her legs felt numb she heard a small bash on the other side of the wall. When the border caved in, she was able to apparate near Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix ran to her sister's house with pure glee in her eyes. It only took her 30 minutes to get to the front heavily guarded gate, "It's Bellatrix Lestrange," she whispered into the death eater's ear. "The Dark Lord made a mass break out from Azkaban, did you know?"

"Yes, now you may enter, Bellatrix." croaked a loud deep man's voice. The vary second the gate opened she darted through. Now sprinting, she jumped to a large door and knocked.

The door just got cracked open when Bellatrix heard a voice, "Bella!" Narcissa Malfoy said in a hushed voice. "I got out, where is The Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"He's talking with Severus, does he know you're here?" Narcissa asked. She hadn't thought about it but Lord Voldemort never gave any signs of knowing she had escaped. "I hope so..." Bellatrix uttered.

What if Voldemort thinks she's not loyal because she was put in Azkaban? That thought made her go mad.

"Bella, Voldemort thinks you're loyal enough to have a room in Malfoy Manor, I know you, and I vary well know you're not in any bad terms with him. Now come along to one of the guest bedrooms so you can fix yourself up a bit," Narcissa said softly.

Half pushing and half leading, Narcissa forced Bellatrix in the room and left. When she had looked around, she noticed a desk in the corner of the dimly lit room. On top was a strange looking wand, she picked it up and flicked it toward a moth that had been watching her from the window, "Crucio!" She yelled quietly. Without warning, the moth fell on its back, not dead, but close.

Putting the wand down, she saw a door next to the dusty bed and walked up to it. Opening it, she found a small bathroom.

finally! I've needed a shower ever since putting my first foot in that prison cell. she wobbled in, still not used to her surroundings and flipped the switch. The blinding light flicked a bit then turned on.

She locked the door behind her and looked into the mirror, starring back at her was a witch she could just recognise, bushed up black hair covered the sides of her face, her tired insane eyes looked wide. All she could think of was Voldemort. Was he upset with her for going to Azkaban? Did he completely forget she existed?...He can't have, he knows she would literally do anything for him.

After a while of this, she stepped over to the shower and turned it on. Turning around she unlocked the door and walked

To her bed grabbing a tank top and shorts. When she stepped back in, she felt a blast of steam hit her face.

how long it's been since I felt that.

She stripped her Azkaban uniform and stepped into the hot shower. She sighed at the feeling of hot water bouncing off of her and sliding down her skin. As she tilted her head back, she closed her eyes and felt the heat run through her hair and weigh it down.

After the shower she got herself dressed and sat on a chair. When she starred at the wand she felt curious.

who got that for me, Cissy? No. Volde- I wish.

with a huff she got up and put her hand around it. It just took a flick of her wand at the bed, It had cleaned its self and she jumped on to the cushion. It was somewhat soft and had a grey cover over it after she put her wand on the bedside table she rolled to her back and thought of The Dark Lord one last time before falling into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, she got up right away. Maybe if she was lucky, she could talk to him, say hello. Feel his robes as she walked by him...even though she wish she could, she knew that she would be forced to pay for stupid actions like that. When she slid her dress over her head she thought to make a good impression, so she stepped into the bathroom, picked up a brush, and attempted to make her hair look somewhat normal. Unfortunately, only some parts of her hair smoothed down, and just barely.

When she gave it up as a bad job, her hands slid from her hair down to her hips and she walked to the door of her room, sliding on her boots. Almost the exact same time she opened the door, she felt like her chest was crushed. Lord Voldemort was walking by the door and stopped when Bellatrix opened it.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord," she apologized bowing her head down.

"I was given confirmation that you where able to fortunately arrive here. Narcissa should see you. To make sure you haven't been tracked. Farewell." Voldemort turned his head and walked past her.

Bellatrix could swear she heard a growl from her stomach at the exact moment Voldemort said "farewell" if she did, she would probably want to cut off her own stomach.

With a swift turn she walked over to find Narcissa.


End file.
